SEED Spring Formal
by Kween Of Roses
Summary: One Shot! Athurn asked her, she said yes, but many perils and upsetting memories may end the fun before it starts. AU AXC


**I do not own Gundam SEED. That sort of crazy awesome story line cannot come from my muddled head. Moving on. I already posted this, in two parts, since I decided not to put the third on, I figured I'd repost as a one shot.**

**I am not putting and Destiny characters in here to avoid confusion for those who haven't seen the show.**

* * *

A young blond applied a coat of sheer pink lip gloss and appraised her appearance.

She didn't wear a dress very often but this event had called for one and nothing else would do. The long light green silk dress fell gracefully to her feet and hugged her hips slightly, accentuating her curves. The sleeveless dress looked perfect. Her shoulder length hair was piled atop her head and held in place with various hidden pins and a glittering tiara. A few strands of her bangs fell loose but even those had been groomed profusely away from their usual spot in front of her amber eyes.

'All this for him.' she thought, marvelling at the effect love had on her. But she was, after all, just a teenage girl.

"Miss Cagalli, your escort has arrived." came the soft call from beyond the door. Cagalli threw a feverish glance at the clock. "He's early." she grumbled, slightly relived she wasn't the one off schedule. "Ask him if he wants tea while he waits." she called to the maid.

"Yes Miss." with that hurried footsteps retreated.

Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of Orb, was attending the SEED Privet Academy Spring Formal with the knight of the PLANTs, Athrun Zala. Even thinking about him gave her butterflies.

She hadn't planned on going to the dance at all, because all her friends had dates and she didn't want to hang around being the wallflower. But at last minute, her brother's best friend had asked her, and movie night with the staff got moved.

"He says he only wishes to drink in your beauty." came the reply. Cagalli laughed. "Tell him he sounds like a cheesy greeting card I'll be down in a minute." the maid indulged her herself in a chuckle, "Yes Miss." and hurried off again.

Cagalli hurried to her closet and grabbed a pair of silver strappy heals. She didn't want to keep Athrun waiting too long. She donned the heels and hurried through the halls.

As she reached the top of the steps in the foyer she slowed her pace. She came to a dead stop when she seen the boy waiting near the door. A small gasp involuntarily escaped her lips.

She knew she looked different from her everyday appearance, but Athrun had cleaned up very nicely. His tall thin frame was covered with a dark suit, she guessed it was black, but at the distance it was hard to tell. He also wore a red button up shirt.

The red shirt, she knew, was a tribute to the elite of the ZAFT, the PLANT army. Athrun had served in this organization for a time, and felt very sentimental towards it. Many would have scoffed at this show of patriotism, but Cagalli didn't mind, and Athrun didn't seem to care what people thought.  
His blue hair, that usually fell how ever it fell, was gelled into place, in a style that reminded Cagalli of a little boy going to church. Cagalli smiled warmly, then noticed Athrun's face held a look of pure shock and awe.

She blushed a deep scarlet and descended the stairs. Athrun moved eagerly to meet her at the bottom. "Too much?" she asked shyly, suddenly very self conscious, some else different from everyday life. Athrun shook his head vigorously. "No. Not at all. You look," Athrun paused and stumbled on words.

"Great? No that's not it. Amazing?" Cagalli smiled once more. One look in to his emerald eyes told her everything he meant and couldn't say. Athrun shrugged hopelessly. "I'll settle for divine, but it doesn't really do you justice."

Cagalli blushed again, an even deeper scarlet this time. "C'mon. Lets go." she bustled past Athrun and toward the door, in an effort to cover her embarrassment. Athrun smiled knowingly and followed.

"Athrun!" the call came from the top of the stairs and the couple turned around to find the source. The call came from none other then Cagalli's long lost twin brother Kira. Kira's dark hair and violet eyes were a stark contrast to his blond sister.

"You take care of my sister Athrun." he said in a tone that seemed light, as the two were good friends, but the message that he was dead serious as the brother came through loud and clear. Athrun nodded and Cagalli rolled her eyes, annoyed with the big brother act. "Don't you have to go get Lacus yet?" she taunted. Kira looked at his watch and gaped.

"I gotta go!" he cried, sliding down the curved banister and running out the door.

He came back a few seconds later, "By the way, you look great sis." Cagalli smiled her thanks. "Now go!" Kira did as he was told and ran off, jumping into one of the limos parked in the driveway. The second bore the Zala family crest. "Your ride, Miss." Athrun said while leading her to it, Cagalli giggled in response and slid into the vehicle. Athrun hurried around the other side and clambered in, and they were off.

The Athha mansion was rather remote and the journey was long, something Cagalli resented on school days. The limo filled with pleasant chatter, of school, parents, life ect, ect. Suddenly there was a jolt, and Cagalli fell to the floor with a cry. Athrun offered his hand and she took it gratefully.

The window to the driver's compartment rolled down and the driver looked back at them apologetically. "Sorry Sir, we've blown a tire."

"Well don't we have a spare?" Athrun asked, almost irritably. The driver hesitated. "Yes, but." he paused. "I don't know how to change a tire." Athrun's shoulders sagged, and hopelessness wrote itself all over his face, he couldn't change a tire either.

Cagalli let out a relieved sigh she didn't even know she was holding. Athrun turned to her, confused and hurt. "You didn't want to go?" He asked, his tone implying it was okay, his tell-all emerald eyes saying something quiet different.

Cagalli felt horrible, she hadn't wanted to disappoint him by letting her feelings get in the way. "No, Athrun, I, I really wanted to go with you. I, It's just the dancing." She looked away sadly. "You don't know how to dance?" Athrun asked gently touching her arm. "That's all right, we could have just" She cut him off angrily, "I know how to dance!" She cried, almost offended as she jerked away from Athrun's touch. "My, my father taught me how to dance." she said softly. Athrun nodded suddenly understanding.

He knew of Mr. Athha's violent death, and the effect it had on Cagalli. It had been over two years and it was still a tender subject. "He taught me when I was a little girl." She continued. "He, he said he didn't want," she paused and took a breath, "he didn't want anyone to dance with his little girl." Her voice cracked and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Athrun pulled her in and held her close, letting her cry, something she was too proud to do if he could see her face. Cagalli welcomed the gesture, burying her face in the firm muscular chest and grabbing material in her fists.

Athrun rubbed her back, feeling the difference between the silk dress and the silkiness of her skin. Cagalli looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I got your shirt all wet." she ran her hand over the damp circle she had created on the silk shirt. She discreetly traced the well formed muscles of her companion and felt him shiver under her fingers.

Suddenly Athrun pulled her close again, running his hand lightly up her back and across her shoulders. "Cagalli." He whispered longingly in the blond ear. Cagalli felt as if someone was smiling at her. In her naive mind, she wanted to believe it was her father. "I always was a bit of a rebel," she whispered, more to herself then the man in front of her.

"Hmm?" Athrun asked puzzled. Cagalli smirked at his confusion and what she was about to do. "Would you like to dance Athrun?" she asked. Athrun still looked puzzled, but smiled and nodded, leading her out of the limo, onto the empty freeway.

They started with a waltz, twirling about the freeway, but eventually abandoned any formality and simply swayed under the stars holding each other close. As they danced, Athrun gathered his courage and looked at Cagalli, determination glittering in his eyes. Cagalli's serene face looked back at him, curios about the look in his eye.

Athrun leaned into kiss the blond, praying she wouldn't slap him like she did another boy who tried to make a move on her. She didn't. What she did was even more shocking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smirked, "Don't be so shy." she whispered and beat him to the kiss.

Athrun was shocked at Cagalli's actions, but even more, they were both shocked at how right they felt. The shock dissipated and Athrun deepened the kiss. The world was quiet as the couple shared their first kiss under the stars.

**

* * *

****Okay, thank you all for reading. Luv you all! I want a review or two but I wont beg. Just let me say, if you're a writer, you know how good it feels to get one.**


End file.
